


Wandering Animagus

by Kat100666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat100666/pseuds/Kat100666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Side bring back a puppy instead of Harry Potter, while Fenrir Greyback mentions having a son to the half sister of Sirius Black. While Damon Greyback comes to live in Malfoy Manor Harry Potter goes missing, can these events be connected?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smart Pup

Having stormed Privet Drive to kidnap Harry Potter the Deatheaters returned with two very fat male muggles, a thin horse looking muggle woman, and a black wolf puppy. Lucius Malfoy carried the puppy that was behaving as if a properly trained pooch, while Fenrir Greyback and the Lestrange brothers dragged the muggles forward. The Dark Lord who looked so much better then when he returned two years ago stood at the end of the hall waiting. Not spotting Harry amongst them he raised an elegant eyebrow and blew some of his hair from his pale twenty year old looking face.

"Lucius why have you not brought Potter?" Tom asked as he gazed at the muggles with distaste, spotting the puppy he blinked, "You brought...a dog?"

"Potter was not at his relatives, the woman says he left the night before to visit his friends, and the two men are rather stupid," Lucius reported bowing his head as he could not bow with the pup in his arms, "My Lord, we brought you all we found in the house. And Fenrir torched the house before we left."

"The dog?" Tom asked calmly he was still curious as to why the creature was being carried and was even alive at all.

Lucius looked down at the pup before looking up sheepishly, "Well...he was just sitting there and...he seems trained rather well, watch," setting the pup down he told the pup, "Play dead," the pup fell over as if struck by the killing curse, "Roll over," and then the pup rolled over twice, "Sit up," the pup sat up proudly, "Okay find my son."

Draco was surprised when the puppy walked over and lay at his feet, "Father?"

"He understands English, French and Greek," Lucius told the Dark Lord, "He can find people without knowing them."

"Hmm," moving to look at the pup more closely Tom gazed at the animal who blinked up at him, the pup had green eyes almost the color of Potters, "Okay dog if you can understand me nod your head," the pup gave a small nod, "Fine let’s play a game, do you know Harry Potter?" that got a nod also, "Are you his pet?" that got a tilt of the head and he took that for a no, "His guard?" another tilt.

"My Lord you're interrogating a dog," Bellatrix Lestrange said, "Just kill the filthy mutt!"

"This creature has more respect then you seem to," Tom snarled before cursing the woman into a fit of pain, turning back to the dog he saw the hatred in the dogs eyes as it focused on Bellatrix's twitching body, "Hmm, odd creature," moving back to his original spot he looked at Lucius, "I like this dog, he stays in the Manor. Someone take these muggles and Bella away she will be held until next Monday as punishment for being disrespectful."

That night Lucius was watching the dog as it sat on Draco's lap during dinner, the dog did not try and steal the food he just sat there. Tom was also watching and decided to test something, he levitated the knife Draco was not using and watched the dog's eyes focus on it. Twitching his wand just slightly he sent the knife hurdling towards Draco's unaware back and watched the dog jump up to grab the handle of the knife. Draco yelped when he saw what the dog was doing and gently took the knife away from the dog before it could get hurt.

"I really like this dog," Tom chuckled before going to eat, he lifted his head at the gasps and saw the dog crawl on the table and move around objects and plates headed his way. The dog walked up to him lifted a paw and smacked him in the face, "...Did I just get smacked by a dog?" he asked Lucius who nodded, turning back to the dog he looked at it carefully, "Why did you slap me?"

Batting the knife and looking at Draco the dog looked back to the Dark Lord and saw the shock, "Ruff," he barked before moving and jumping off the table gracefully, the dog padded over and sat at Draco's side.

"My Lord?" Lucius said softly getting looked at he asked, "Were you the one to send the knife at Draco?" no one had seen a wand, just the knife flying towards Draco and the dog’s quick movements.

"Yes I did, I was testing that dog...and he smacked me..." Tom was still trying to figure that one out, "How the hell did that dog know it was me if none of you could tell?" he asked his followers.

"He's magical?" Draco offered helpfully, "I mean it would make sense," looking at the dog he asked, "Can you do magic?" that got no response, "Come on, if you can that would be cool."

"Ruff," the dog barked before levitating itself up to stand on the table again, slipping onto Draco's lap the dog settled down and turned his eyes to the Dark Lord and then tilted his head.

"What are you going to name him Draco?" Narcissa asked her son as she smiled at the protective puppy.

"I think he has a name already, I just have to figure it out," Draco said getting a nod from the dog he chuckled, "See."


	2. Snitched and Switched

It was three days after the wolf cub came to live in the Manor. He was called Jade because of his startling green eyes which had gold swirling in them. Usually he was with Tom or Draco just being content and lazy. However, this day he sat outside watching some clouds while lunch went on inside. He was so deep in thought that he did not sense the werewolf walking up on him. So a yelp was heard as the cub was picked up and Fenrir Greyback began to walk towards the forest.

"Stop struggling cub," Fenrir said calmly before finding a spot and setting the cub down, "Now...change human Potter."

Changing Harry sighed, "My scent?"

"Yeah so why is it the great Harry Potter has lowered himself to being a pet?" Fenrir said with a snarl. He really did not like the teen and planned to turn him over to the Dark Lord as soon as he got some answers, "Are you a bloody spy is that it?"

"No," Harry answered dropping to the ground and glancing down, "I...when I saw the Death Eaters on my trip back to the house I...it's sort of like becoming someone new," looking up a crooked smile touched his lips while his eyes betrayed his sadness, "So are you going to kill me now?"

Unable to think for a moment Fenrir sat across from the teen that looked so broken, "What exactly do you mean become someone new? You're famous..." he did not know why the teen looked so sad when the word famous left his mouth. Suddenly it clicked in his mind, "You hate the fame..."

"I abhor it," Harry said softly. Looking down again he asked, "Can you just kill me now? I really don't like talking to people."

"Well I'm not a person I'm part wolf just like you so talk to me," Fenrir said. Moving closer he saw the teen's eyes water, "Why do you want to be someone else? It has to be more than just the fame..." Getting a shrug he could tell there was more to the story. "Is it because of your parents?"

"You really want to know?" Harry asked in a small voice. Glancing up he got a nod, "I want to be someone no one knows, someone who is liked for themselves not because at age one they survived a curse and killed a man, no I want to be a person that people look at and forget not fawn over because of my stupid scar," taking a deep breath he looked away tears streaming down his cheeks.

Tugging the teen into his arms Fenrir held him and let him cry, _'Well this certainly complicates things...I should just hand him over, but...he doesn't seem to be...he's just a child in need of love...I wonder,' _thinking some more he finally asked, "What if I told you I can help make Harry Potter vanish and give you a chance to live a new life?"__

Looking up Harry blinked at him, "Are you serious?" getting a nod he said softly, "Then I would say you can do whatever is necessary."

"Change back into your wolf form, and follow me back to the Manor. This will take a hell of a lot of lying," Fenrir said releasing the teen that changed shapes and the two started back towards the Manor. Once at the door he watched as Draco swooped down to pick Harry up.

"There you are, I thought you ran away," Draco said kissing the wolf's head as he started to leave yet he turned to see Fenrir watching him, "Yes?"

"His name is Roivas," Fenrir pointed out calmly, "He's a mix between north American timber wolf and the lone wolves that are more common here, he is about half a year old."

Draco's face lite up, "You can understand him?" getting a nod he grabbed the werewolf's hand and dragged him towards the library where his father and the Dark Lord were waiting for him to return with the wolf he still held, "Fenrir can understand Roivas!"

"Draco we can all pretty much understand him-his name's Roivas?" Tom asked as he took the wolf cub into his arms to look at him. Getting licked on the cheek he shook his head and set him on the table, "Okay Roivas, what are you doing here?"

Turning towards Fenrir those puppy dog eyes got wide, "Rowlllwwr!" he howled out and hoped the man caught on to, _'Make something up!' _and it seemed he did for he began to speak.__

"Says he was brought here by Lucius and not sure where Harry went," Fenrir said looking like he was concentrating on the translation when in reality he was making it up as he went.

"How did you get magic?" Lucius asked the small black wolf.

"Grrrwoler!" Harry let loose another noise and looked at Fenrir hopefully.

"He either said Potter transfused some by accident or Potter licked him by accident," Fenrir said shrugging, "I'd go with transfuse."

"Why would he do that?" Draco asked confused before his father smacked him in the back of the head.

"He said accidentally, Potter didn't mean to," Lucius said rolling his eyes at his son, "Think we can use Roivas's magic to find Potter?"

"Ruff," Harry said simply shaking his head before turning to look at Fenrir, "Roooowwrrrl!"

"He says no, the magic is different in him because of his wolf body, it's genetically fused to him," Fenrir said coming up with something off the top of his head. He wanted to see how Harry would react out of his next saying, "Now my son, yes I have a son - Draco shut your mouth, is coming to live here."

"What is your son's name?" Tom asked curiously.

"Damon," Fenrir said calmly, "He's a wizard but luckily was born without the virus."

"Rr," Harry tilted his head and got picked up by Fenrir, 'What is he doing?' he thought cautiously.

"I was talking to Roivas earlier and he has to go his mother is looking for him, he'll return for visits as he really likes it here," Fenrir said, calmly. "We discussed it; I will help him find his mother on my way to pick up my son."

"When do you leave?" Lucius asked softly, they had all come to like the wolf cub.

"He misses his mother, so we'll be leaving tonight. He came back to say goodbye," Fenrir said before getting Harry taken from him as all three hugged the cub and whispered something to him before he was handed back. Nodding, he left carrying the disguised teen with him smirking down at the teen who was watching him with curious eyes, "I said you'd disappear and I meant it."


	3. Damon Greyback and his Kitten

Harry was carried for about six miles before Fenrir set him down and let him change human, "We there?" he asked sleepily, the running had caused him to fall asleep while being carried, and he was slightly unaware. That is until he saw Fenrir smirking at him, his eyes narrowed and he jumped backwards, "Okay now what exactly is your plan?"

"Well we will simply wander around, do a bit of traveling and come up with a solid story to feed the others when we return, you as Damon Greyback," Fenrir said smirking, "We also need to change your appearance some."

That is how Harry found himself in America with the werewolf; they were shopping and laughing as a woman commented how 'Damon' looked like his father. They had grown his hair and let it look scruffy as Fenrir had a scruffy look. Healed his eyes and added the golden swirl from his animagus transformation to them, the same color as Fenrir's eyes and even found a way to transfer the lightning bolt scar to the bottom of his foot so his face was clear of all scars.

Looking in a mirror the two realized Harry looked quite a bit like Fenrir when he kept his face blank, although he had more of his mother’s coloring he had a bit of Fenrir in him and was quite excited to spend time with his father. It was decided that Damon's mother had passed a few months ago and his Aunt contacted Fenrir to let him know, since the wolf had been in prison most his life Damon had only met him a few times.

They spent almost two weeks hanging around each other before Fenrir decided it was time to introduce his son to the others. Damon was outside playing with a kitten as his father went inside to get the others, looking up as they came into view Damon lifted the kitten and stood up. Fenrir walked over and ruffled his hair fondly; they really got along now and felt like father and son.

"This is Damon," Fenrir said before turning to the teen, "These are my friends Lucius, and Tom. The little blond is Draco he's Lucius's son."

"Nice to meet all of you," Damon said his voice soft, before he saw a large snake which he began to follow before Fenrir grabbed his arm and tugged him backwards, "Sorry Father am I being rude again?"

"No you're getting distracted again," Fenrir chuckled, they had decided that Damon would be easily distracted until someone pushed his temper, then he would have such a streak of anger that it would shock everyone who saw him as mild mannered. He would only be dedicated to his studies, which were secret from everyone but his father.

"Sorry, but I saw a large snake, she looked pretty," Damon said before a bird caught his eye and he turned to watch it with amusement clear on his face.

"Sorry about him he has a very scattered mind," Fenrir chuckled before saying softly, "Damon do you want to see where you'll be staying now?" getting a nod he began to walk off with him, the teen seemed very easily amused.

That night Tom watched as Fenrir brought his son to a Deatheaters meeting, the teen was staring off into space as if something interesting was just out of his reach. Then all of the sudden when someone insulted Fenrir's pack the teens eyes went from hazy to extremely clear before Fenrir simply growled at the man, that the growl made the teen relax once more. It seemed the teen did not like it when others insulted his family.

"Fenrir please introduce your guest," Tom said motioning for Fenrir to stand properly. Damon had been leaning against a wall dazed like since the start of the meeting, so Fenrir motioned for him to stand straight which he did.

"My Lord this is Damon, my son," Fenrir said calmly, before seeing one of the people who hated him completely throw a nasty spell at the teenager who simply bent to tie his shoe the spell shooting over him.

"Damon," Tom said making the teen look up as he was addressed, "Welcome to Malfoy Manor, how long will you be staying with us?"

"Until Father tells me where to go," Damon answered before tilting his head and asking, "Why did you choose the name Deatheaters?"

"What?" Tom blinked in shock no one had ever questioned the name of his followers before.

"Deatheaters...why call them that?" Damon asked his eyes innocently shining from curiosity; he stood properly and asked, "Isn't it obvious that a Dark lord would have deadly followers why have to label them with something obvious? Why not try the subtle approach and take things from a sly angle? Like possibly..." yet his voice trailed off and he smiled before turning to his father, "May I go play with the kitten?"

"Yes my son, try and remember not to turn the kitten into a Tiger, I don't think Lucius would like a Tiger roaming his home," Fenrir said before seeing a light spark the teens eyes, "Damon-"

"I didn't do it," Damon said before blushing a nice pink color and looking down, "I'll be good Father I promise."

"Good, now go play with your kitten and stay out of trouble," Fenrir said and watched the teen wander off, turning back to the meeting he could not help but feel proud as he saw the Dark Lord watch Damon leave curious as to the boys nature.


	4. Black Heir

That week Damon was seen usually with a book or his kitten, normally Fenrir was close by. It was five days after his arrival that trouble actually happened, Bellatrix had kicked Damon's kitten and the teen turned his sharp green-gold eyes on her glaring in such a way that she was startled. Yet the teen did nothing more than glare and pick up his kitten, yet the power she had felt scared her silly and she told Fenrir and the Dark Lord about the child's powers which had the wolf laughing his ass off.

"What did you expect?" Fenrir asked wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, he could barely contain himself, "His mother was Sirius Black's half-sister, after Orion left he had her and I'm his father," getting blinked at he blinked right back not the least bit phased that they were staring at him oddly, "Yes he's your second cousin," he said to Bellatrix, he had made a family tree with Harry using members of families that had vanished into the muggle world or who were known for sleeping around.

Damon came wandering past with a snake around his waist, a kitten in his arms, a raven on his shoulder and a dog following him, "This is where I'm staying at the moment, nice isn't it," he said to the animals, the Raven let out a single caw, the snake began hissing and the puppy yelped out, "Yeah I think it's pretty also," he walked right past the adults not even realizing they were there, "Wonder if Father will allow you to stay with me, I'd like that I don't have many friends you see."

"Certainly," Fenrir said causing his son to yelp and jump backwards landing in a crouch that screamed killer ninja, the snake had unraveled herself to reveal she had wings and she was hovering protectively in front of the teen fangs bared, the dog had also hunched back baring his fangs as well, while the Raven flapped its wings repeatedly making god awful cawing noises, the kitten meowed cutely which made the frightening scene adorable instead threatening, "You can keep your friends with you, as long as they do not cause trouble."

"You scared me," Damon said standing up and snapping his fingers so the animals calmed down, "Thank you Father," seeing the two other adults watching him he tilted his head and gave them a comically wide eyed look, "Is there something on my face?"

"Nephew!" Bellatrix screeched happily bolting forward to hug the teenager to her chest, "I'm your Aunt Bella, are you any good with the dark arts? Oh well even if you're not I'll train you up properly," holding him at arm's length she grinned from ear to ear, "How old are you exactly?"

Tilting his head in thought Damon blinked a few times, "Fifteen years, two months, one week, four days, seventeen hours, and forty three minutes old," looking at her he gave a very blank smile and his eyes danced with amusement, "You kicked my kitty."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Bellatrix said before ruffling his hair as if he were a favorite nephew and they had always been close, "Oh I'm so proud we have a new Black family heir and my dimwit cousin cannot make that Potter brat the heir," tilting his head up and to the side to examine his features she nodded and smiled, "I see you have the Black cheekbones, and dashing wavy hair, you have your fathers smile and his nose...where ever did you get such magnificent eyes?"

"My mother had green eyes, the gold swirl is the only effect Father's virus had on me, my vision is better than a normal human," Damon said, he stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth and blinked at her like a puppy before asking, "Sirius Black would be my Uncle right?"

"Yes he is, filthy mongrel that he is, he doesn't deserve to have a closer blood link to you then I do, it's not fair," Bellatrix said before brushing the hair from his face to better look at him and smiling, "You will make a fine Lord one day."

Damon's eyes drifted towards the ceiling and he turned away walking down the way he had been going his animals settled in their places around him again, "Well seems I have more family then I thought, should prove interesting, anyone hungry?" getting all the animals to make a noise he smiled and disappeared around a corner.

"Fenrir...your sons an airhead," Tom said with a chuckle, "But he may just come in handy, if we come out with him as a Black heir then he may be able to get close to the Potter brat."


	5. Special Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The special sight he has will be explained in a later chapter as to how he actually has it.

That is why at dinner Damon was asked if he liked Harry Potter, his answer startled them all, "Well how can I like someone I've never met, though I do feel bad for him, he's had to deal with false words and people trying to befriend him for something he doesn't remember doing," a distant look came to his face before he turned to Tom and said, "That's why I'm glad I'm me, no one’s ever expected me to be some hero or weapon."

That shot down his plan Tom could not turn the teen in front of him into a tool, for that would make him no better than Dumbledore. He saw the teen was always thinking, and it took him until dessert to ask, "What are you always thinking about?" which made every one pause and glance at him for they thought the teen was just a dunce, and that he was not thinking.

"Well a lot of things," Damon said before looking down at his angel food cake, "I would have called them the periculum," with that he took a bite of the cake and closed his eyes to enjoy the flavor.

"The Danger?" Tom asked getting a nod he blinked and nodded his head, "That would be a good name for followers of a Dark Lord," yet the teen was more interested in his cake.  


Bellatrix smiled as Damon ate his cake and pushed the low ranking Deatheater who sat next to the teen over and listened to his delighted laughter as she sat down, "What do you know about the Dark Arts my nephew?"

"Not much," Damon admitted before eyeing the cake on Tom's plate, getting it handed over he cooed happily before eating it also.

"Then in the morning I will begin your training!" Bellatrix said slamming a fist to the table causing his plate of cake to bounce he simply caught it before it hit the ground and took another bite, "Draco has been practicing since he was six, but you're a smart boy and I'm sure you can catch up easily."

"Hey Bella," Tom said getting glanced at he chuckled, "Go easy on the kid, don't want to damage his mind with too much at once."

"You underestimate him," Fenrir said before handing his son a slice of cake, "How many have you had?"

"Six," Damon said grinning, "It's so sweet."

"You'll never go to sleep tonight," Fenrir chuckled as he called a house elf for another cake, he was happy that the dark haired teen was so content with the cake, "Make sure my son has a cake at every meal, I don' care if it sets you back an hour do it," and the elf vanished scared of the wolf like man who had such a sweet child.

Damon finished his cake and turned his eyes to the ceiling before tilting his head and asking, "Why are there people up there?" getting everyone to look up they blinked at him, no one saw anything, "Oh that's Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"What!" Tom stood and waved his wand at the ceiling canceling a glamour spell as he went, they saw that someone had installed a looking glass in the ceiling and Dumbledore was watching them all with a few members of his Order, "Remove that at once!"

"Okay," Damon said before shattered the looking glass by throwing a small Bombardo at the ceiling, then he cast a shield charm and turned to Bellatrix, "Might I learn more hexes?"  


"Of course my sweet," Bellatrix cooed happy that her nephew had just shown a rare gift for seeing through glamour's, "Now let's play a game, look up and down the table," he did, "Now I will point to a person you describe what they look like to me ok?"

"Ok," Damon said knowing what she was doing but keeping his eyes soft and his face relaxed, half way down the table he blinked at a man and giggled, "He has two faces," and giggled again.

"Polyjuice," Tom said suddenly before stunning the man and as he walked down towards the man he placed a hand on Damon's shoulder, "You see anyone else with two faces?" getting a small shake of the head he collected the man and waited for the hour to run out so he could see that Moody himself had snuck in, "Hello Mad Eye."

"Who is that kid?" Moody asked eyes on Damon who was now playing a complex hand game Pureblood children were taught at a young age with Bellatrix, he kept beating her even though he had no idea what he was doing, "He's sort of an airhead."

Tom chuckled, "That he is," he said eyes on the teen a minute before asking, "Damon can you come here please," as soon as the teen walked his way he saw Fenrir and Bellatrix follow as well, everyone else was leaving the room, "Damon this is-"

"Mad Eye Moody, Ex Auror, slightly crazy, best friend of Albus Dumbledore and Merlin First Class three time holder," Damon said as if from a text book, "Mama taught me about him and a few others, referred to them as the Order of Flaming Flamingos...Dad can I have a cookie?" getting handed a cookie he smiled as he ate it.

"Who all did she tell you was in the Order?" Moody asked before shaking his head, "No wait how does she know who would be?"

"Well..." Damon paused the cookie half way to his mouth before asking, "Is your eye magical?"

"Yes, now answer me you stupid boy," Moody growled out annoyed with the teenager.

Frowning Damon crossed his arm the cookie still in his hand, "You're mean."

Fenrir placed a calming hand on his son's shoulder, "You can tell him," and got a smile, they had discussed his 'mother' and her 'gift' and got a nod, "Now tell the mean man how your mother knew about the Order of Phoenix."

"She was a very powerful witch," Damon said before smiling fondly of the woman Fenrir and him had created partially from thin air yet based off someone Fenrir said he once knew, "A Seer to boot, always hoped I'd get her gift...the rich and famous, taste of champagne and endless fortune," he sang softly to himself before Bellatrix poked him, yelping he jumped over Moody and hid behind him, "Yes Aunt Bella?"

"You zone out much too easily," Tom laughed before ordering Moody to be sent away and he turned back to Damon who was now discussing Neptune of all things with Bellatrix and Fenrir. He could practically taste the craziness in the air and loved it, the teen was most amusing.


	6. Admitted Crush

Fenrir told Bellatrix lessons would have to be pushed back a few days since Damon had to go see an old friend for a few days, on his second day away Roivas came back wagging his tail. The wolf pup jumped up onto Draco's lap during a meeting and curled down to yawn and go to sleep, Lucius and Tom both grinned as did Draco they had missed the wolf. So after the meeting the three sat stroking Roivas and telling him about the odd boy who had come to live with them.

"His names Damon, he's Fenrir's son," Draco said as he played a game of tug a war with the wolf, "He's about my age and is … odd."

"He's an airhead," Lucius chuckled running a finger down the wolf's spine.

"He's cute," Tom said which got three odd looks, two from the blonds and one from the wolf, "Well he is."

Fenrir chuckled as he listened to Draco and Lucius tell the Dark Lord off for lusting after a teen who was young enough to be his grandchild, not to mention the son of one of his best friends. He popped his head in the room and said, "You may pursue him if you like but if you hurt him I hold all rights to kill you," and he glanced at the wolf pup, "Hey boy when did you get here?" and Roivas jumped down and padded over to him and he picked him up, "Come on I want to show you Damon's room, you might like it."

By the time Roivas had left Damon had returned and had a new pet a small bat that liked to hide in his jacket during the day, he swung into the parlor smiling and kissed his Father's cheek before allowing Bellatrix to hug him close, "You were right Aunt Bella," Damon said chuckling, "Uncle Sirius is completely ditzy, but he's fun, he has a motor bike that is huge!" getting her to laugh he spun around once then twice before turning and walking away humming.

"He left to visit Black?" Lucius asked, getting a nod he asked, "Does he know not to speak about whom his father is? Where he's been living?"

"Eh," shrugging Fenrir smirked, "He can do as he pleases he has never said he was on our side, nor has he ever told me he sides with the Light."

That made the others chase after Damon who was giggling as he danced around the yard while a Deatheater who did not like the teen's father was cursing at him. Damon swerved around the jets of magic like it was a game. Giggling madly Damon leaped up and spun out kicking the man in the jaw, "This was fun, let's play again someday soon," and he wandered over to his father and smiled at him, "I got to ride a motor bike, it flies!"

"I'm glad you had fun," Fenrir said before ruffling his hair, "Did your Uncle ask who your father is?" getting a nod he asked, "And what did you tell them?"

"I told him you were my Dad," Damon said smiling brightly, "Then the man Dumbledore asked me how I found the Headquarters and I made him cry," he said before asking, "Can I go horseback riding?"  
"Do you know how?" Fenrir asked before Damon shrugged, "Okay yes, but be careful...and how did you make him cry?"

"Oh I told him Uncle Sirius made me his heir," Damon said giggling, "He finds me most fascinating, even asked me if I would wear the Black heirloom ring," and he held up his hand so it showed, "He was going to make his Godson heir but apparently he's rich enough...can we buy a motor bike that flies? It was fun."


	7. Right from Wrong

That night Tom and Lucius found Damon, Bellatrix, Fenrir and Draco making something out of clay. It was huge and seemed deformed, then Damon crawled up on top and began humming, "Try zapping it now," Fenrir said and they all put their hands on the clay, Draco, Fenrir and Bellatrix evenly spaced while Damon was on top in the middle, "One, two three!" and white light left them all and shocked the clay which suddenly morphed into a dragon that looked made of pearls and diamonds.

"It worked," Damon said sliding down the tail, "Wow...how long will this last?"

"Who knows," Draco said sitting down, "Weren't we aiming for silver?"

"I thought we were trying for gold," Fenrir said blinking in shock.

"I was trying to make it glass," Bellatrix said giggling.

"I was thinking about pudding," Damon said before checking the time, "Oh I have a meeting with Uncle Sirius," and he licked his lips, "Bet he has pineapple," and he walked past Lucius and Tom headed for the door mumbling about wanting tuna fish.

"Fenrir your son is an airhead," Tom said with a sigh, he found the teen adorable but was not going to make a move until he knew which side he was on.

At Grimwauld place Damon and Sirius were eating a feast of food when Dumbledore found them, Damon was in the middle of a story, "So Aunt Bella thinks I'll pick them up easy but Lucy has his doubts, says I'm too much of a twit...yet Tommy says I'm an airhead – did you know airheads is a candy? Does that mean Tommy thinks I'm sweet?" he giggled.

"Well you are sweet," Sirius said before pointing to a cake, "Where did that come from?"

"Hmm," turning Damon giggled, "Lucy has a great little elf she follows me with cake," turning his fork to the cake he began to eat and soon they were shoveling through cake after cake.  
"Damon your back," Dumbledore said before asking, "What is your Aunt Bella trying to teach you?" he wanted to know if this teen was as big a threat as he thought he was.

"The Dark Arts," Damon said before setting his fork down, "Why is your beard so long?"

"Kiddo you should not admit to people wanting to teach you those," Sirius said ruffling his hair and getting an innocent look he chuckled.

"My beard is long because I am old," Dumbledore answered that made Damon blink at him, "And are you going to learn the Dark Arts?"

"Dunno, I need something to do...does it take a long time?" Damon asked eyes wide and innocent, "I don't want to start something if it takes too long, I like freedom...Hmm Uncle Sirius could you come visit me at home? I'm sure you'd be safe, they seem to like me enough."

"They don't like me," Sirius said with a sigh, "But it sounds fun, with all the stories you've told me...did You-know-who actually call you an airhead?"

"Yep, couple times," Damon said giggling, "I like him he's funny!"

"Sirius if Damon can make sure you stay safe then I think it might be...beneficial for you to visit him," Dumbledore said which made Damon promise to keep him safe and Sirius tried arguing not liking the idea of using his nephew to spy on the other side.

Fenrir and Tom were watching Lucius and Bellatrix scream at each other when Damon came walking over dragging Sirius who was in his animagus form, the dog man had his claws in the ground trying to go the other way but Damon just dragged him along, "This is the garden and ..." the teen stopped when he saw the fight, "Lucy...Aunt Bella...why are you fighting?"

"He will stay with me!" Bellatrix screamed before hearing him, turning she smiled, "Hello love would you like to stay with me or this old fart for Christmas?"

"Can't we all just have one big Christmas together?" Damon asked blinking at them innocently, "It will be my first Christmas with my family after all."

"Oh," Lucius said face going blank, "Hadn't thought of that...whose the mutt?"

"Uncle Sirius," Damon said smiling, "Dumbledore told me to drag him along, and he is trying to refuse," tugging he pulled the dog to his side and bonked him in the head, "You were told to come along why are you being difficult?"

Turning human and rubbing his head before choking at the tight collar Sirius undid it and rubbed his throat, "Ow...you're violent kiddo," getting blinked at he crossed his arms, "Come on I didn't want to come-"

"You don't want to spend time with me?" Damon asked eyes tearing up, “What did I do?"

"No, no don't cry!" Sirius was up and hugging him close, "I do want to spend time with you; I just don't want to do it here."

"Why not?" Damon asked tears still threatening to fall, "I live here, I visit you at your home."

"Because he only sent me along so I could spy on what is going on here," Sirius said holding the teen close, "And I don't want to do that to you kiddo, your family. You don't spy on family."

"Oh," Damon's tears vanished and he hugged him back before smiling, "Then just don't tell him anything you see or hear, simple enough. Now come along I want to show you my room, it's so pretty!" and the teen dragged Sirius off quite literally dragging the man by the wrist.

"Did Sirius Black just admit to not wanting to spy on us?" Tom asked, getting a nod from Bellatrix and Fenrir he smirked, "Might be hope for Black after all."

Sirius sighed as his little Heir dragged him around the Manor, Deatheaters just watched them and when he was brought to dinner that night Damon was talking away happily and he was unable to resist losing himself to the conversation. "You should not ask people about beards," he pointed out to the teenager.

"But it's sooooo long," Damon said with an exaggerated wave of his hands, "Long and white, like snow I just want to make a snow man every time he's around me!"

"Snow...man..." Sirius said before bursting out in laughter as he thought about a snow man hanging from Dumbledore's face, "With a carrot nose?"

"Yep, and coal for eyes," Damon said nodding his head, "And blue mittens," taking a bite he ate it and turned to Bellatrix who was watching them, "Uncle Sirius said I should not admit to you wanting to teach me the Dark Arts...why shouldn't I?"

"Because it's the Dark Arts sweetheart," Bellatrix said giggling and holding his hand, "Most people don't like the Dark."

"But the Dark is pretty, dark blue, dark purple, dark greens," Damon said which only made Sirius laugh harder, "Did I say something funny?" he asked looking between the two who were both laughing now, "Lucy?"

"They mean Dark magic," Lucius said with a sigh, "Not dark like colors, or in the dark. Dark as in Black, harmful, and dangerous. The Dark Arts are dangerous and can be deadly."

"Oh...is Wingardium Leviosa a Dark spell?" Damon asked curious, "It can be deadly."

"No," Lucius answered before asking, "Do you know wrong from right?" getting a nod he asked, "So is killing wrong or right?"

"Depends on the reason," Damon answered before tilting his head, "If you kill just because you can that's wrong, if you kill to protect your loved ones that is completely different."

"You have a very deep yet naive understanding of the world," Tom said which got a smile before saying, "And yet you're still an airhead."

"Thank you," Damon said grinning ear to ear.

"He thinks that means sweet now," Sirius said getting blinked at he summoned a muggle candy to his hand and held it up, “Airheads, very sweet, he likes them-" as if proving his point Damon was pawing at the candy trying to get it, "No bad Damon, down!" yet they fell backwards and the teen sat on his stomach eating the candy, "Brat!"

"Love me anyways," Damon giggled before getting picked up by his father, "Hey!"

"Time to eat, not play," Fenrir chuckled shaking his head at his son's antics.


	8. Darth Vader

Sirius ended up staying for the entire weekend; he was nervous around everyone but was also hyper when Damon was around him, which was constantly. Currently the two were being chased by Draco who had long pink hair now; they ran right into a Deatheater Meeting and dived behind Fenrir to avoid Draco's anger.

"You insane morons come out here and fix me!" Draco growled before Lucius simply fixed him, and he tinted pink as he realized everyone had seen him act so foolish and look the part as well, "Oh...thanks...so what's new?" he asked embarrassed and unsure what to say.

"Your cousin," Bellatrix said grinning madly, "And Your Uncle, lovely aren't they a bit...odd though," she was lost in her own world at the moment and simply enjoying the fact she had her cousin and the teen around, Draco was a sweetheart but Damon exuded childlike innocents while also having this dark streak about him she adored.

Sirius peeked out around Fenrir first and saw where he was turning he poked Damon in the side, "I shouldn't be here, let's go outside," getting a nod they scrambled up and began to leave, "I have to tell him something about what I've seen, what should I tell him?" the Deatheaters all turned to listen wondering what the man was going to say to the old man, or the snow man as Damon called Dumbledore now.

"Um...you can tell him about my kitten he hasn't seen my kitten, she's pretty meow," Damon said blinking and tilting his head, hand going up like a paw as he meowed, "Or the garden, oh and the dinners yum! And the cakes!"

"Well he did say spy on you," Sirius said with a chuckle, "So information on you he gets!" picking the teen up they finally got out of the room, only to spin around and act goofily Draco ran out to join them since he did not like being left out.

When Sirius came home he simply informed Dumbledore and the Order, "Damon is living at Malfoy Manor currently, he has an adorable kitten, and the food they serve is excellent," getting blinked at he blinked right back, "What you said to spy on Damon, I did just that, and truth be told the boy is quite sweet. He knows right from wrong and has a very deep if not naïve sense of the world."

"Sirius!" Dumbledore ground out his teeth clenched a minute before he sighed and asked, "Did Damon attend any Deatheater Meetings?"

"Well we did run into one when Draco was chasing us," Sirius said truthfully, "But I didn't hear anything they got quiet while I was around," getting blinked at again he tilted his head, "We were being chased because we pranked the little Malfoy, his hair was long and neon pink," they still blinked at him, "What?"

"What did you learn about the Dark Side?" Mad-eye Moody snapped losing patience with the man.

"Like in Star Wars?" Sirius asked tilting his head in such a way the others were reminded of the sporadic teen he had named his heir, he had seen that movie with Remus and James a couple months before Harry was born, "Luke I am your Father!" he said covering his mouth to sound like Darth Vader, getting blinked at again he sighed, "I refuse to spy while I visit my nephew," and he started up the stairs, "So neh neh neh neh!" he teased before darting into his bedroom laughing at the looks on their faces.

Meanwhile Damon was sitting very still while his father and Lucius spoke about whether or not he should attend Hogwarts, "He has been home schooled his whole life, and I refuse to send him to that stupid school!" Fenrir snapped.

"Dumbledore knows about him and will want him in the school, if Damon goes to school then we have one more spy," Lucius said before realizing that was the wrong thing to say.

"My son will not become a spy!" Fenrir snapped at Lucius in annoyance, "He is too young to be doing anything even remotely dangerous, if I have my way he'll not be part of this war," and the werewolf turned around to gaze heatedly at Tom who was standing behind Damon, "And you may be my Lord but you are not his, and I will not allow him to become a Deatheater unless that is what he wants, which according to him it is not so do not even think about trying to convince him otherwise!"

"Dad?" Damon said getting glanced at he asked, "While you scream can I go play with my kitten?" getting a nod he stood up and walked away humming a song to himself, which no one could ever place the words to. He sang them in his head as he walked, _'Hard times, bad luck, sometimes life sucks, that's alright, I'm ok it ain't nothing but another day.' ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are property of Montgomery Gentry, song is titled: If you ever stop loving me.


	9. Friends, Spies, and Icecream?

Dumbledore was staring at Sirius who was now going through the library finding books and collecting them for Damon, "Sirius, please tell me what happened while you were there, why did they not kill you on sight?" he had not yet informed the man that Harry Potter was missing, presumed dead and knew if Sirius found out about that he was likely to flee to the Dark just to be with Damon.

"Well they seem to really like Damon," Sirius said calmly before adding a book to the stack, "So when he introduced me they just let it go," he was a little confused as to why he was not killed as well but was not going to push it, "And I have nothing of importance to tell you since every time I was around them they said nothing, not sure who the Deatheaters are since they mostly kept masks on yet every now and then I would see someone but I have no idea who they were, I was avoided by most but Damon."

"Is he going to learn the Dark Arts?" Dumbledore asked which made Sirius burst into laughter, "Well?"

"Yes but he thinks it means Art projects in dark colors," Sirius said before his laughter calmed and he sighed, "Damon promised to let me sit in on his first lesson, I can't wait to see Bella's face when he brings crayons or something," he knew that Damon knew what they were and was simply playing on the fact the silly teenager had thought the Dark Arts were dark colors and such, not dark magic.

"When you go please keep your ear to the ground Sirius, find out something…where did you stay by the way?" Dumbledore asked curious if the man could tell him the Dark Lord's Headquarters, getting a shake of the head he asked, "Who is their Secret Keeper?"

"Not sure, Damon gave me the paper with the address before his father burned it," Sirius said which was a flat out lie, but he would not give the man ammo to go against the people who were taking care of Damon, "I'm not even sure I was in England."

"Scotland maybe? Or Ireland?" Dumbledore asked getting a shrug he nodded, "Alright good night Sirius," and he left a bit angry that Sirius had found nothing out. Once he thought the man was asleep he went to look for the rest of the Order and situated them in the Kitchen, "We need to get Damon Greyback in Hogwarts, and the teen seems to have a naïve sense of the world and yet is tied directly to a known Deatheater. He is living at their base and if at all possible he might just be able to tell us more about them."

Sirius was listening using Extendable Ears and frowned, he now had to make sure Fenrir did not send Damon to school. He almost laughed as he realized what he was doing, _'I'm spying on the Order and plan to inform Fenrir Greyback, a known Deatheater what I hear,' _he thought before covering up a laugh with his hand and listening some more as he hummed the 007 song in his head. Once the Meeting was called to a close he went back to his room and settled on the floor humming now, as he thought of when he could go see Damon and maybe introducing Damon to Harry he had a feeling those two would get along.__

__Meanwhile Damon was eating ice cream, he would take a lick then offer it to his kitten who would take a lick, this happened while he laid on the floor of a Meeting reading a book on advanced charms. He heard a laugh he knew and turned his head to see Bill Weasley looking at him, the man had been Harry's confidant and the only person besides Fenrir and Damon to know what really happened to Harry Potter._ _

__"Bill!" He said dropping the ice cream and jumping at the man to hug him, even though he caused them to hit the ground sense Bill's wrists were tied behind his back. The Deatheater who had captured Bill now had his wand trained on both of them not sure what to do, "Did you come to visit? – Did I tell you I lived here now?" he asked tilting his head to the side in confusion, "I don't think so, are you stalking me?"_ _

__"Kid you're making it difficult to breath," Bill said in a gasp before Damon moved and he sat up before getting hugged, "What are you doing here anyways?"_ _

__"I live here I just said that," Damon huffed at him before seeing Fenrir's confusion, "Dad this is my friend Bill, Bill that-"_ _

__"Is Fenrir Greyback your Dad, yes I know…and that explains why you're here," Bill said with a chuckle before getting a brilliant smile aimed his way._ _

__Fenrir had been informed by Harry he would be telling one person about who Damon Greyback use to be, but he had not been told who. The reason for not being told was simple according the his son, “He'll most likely never be in England again since he lives so far away, so it really does not matter.”_ _

__"I almost didn't recognize you," Bill said nudging the teen's head with his own, "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you," he had actually just barely caught on to the disguise, if it had not been for the song Damon had been humming he would never have known, he knew it was his 'little brother' because only they knew the song by heart since Bill had made it up._ _

__"Damon," Tom said looking at the teen, "How do you know our…guest?" he did not want to say prisoner in case it upset the strange teen that they all had come to care about through his unique personality._ _

__"I went on a trip to Egypt when I was little," Damon said, which was not a lie the Dursley's had been forced to take him on a business trip and had attempted to leave him there. Only Customs had been confused as to why they arrived with two children and were trying to leave with only one, then Vernon said something stupid about 'not wanting the freak' and had been arrested and held for two weeks before agreeing to take Harry back, "I got separated from Mum and Bill found me," which was also not a complete lie, Bill had found him, and had known who he was but also could tell he knew nothing about magic, "We've been friends since."_ _

__"My first year working in Cairo I believe," Bill said thinking about it, "Kid you should go back to that kitten and probably close your eyes."_ _

__"But why?" Damon asked, he knew why but he knew that with his true personality on the surface, and trying to regain a childhood he gave off a naïve world view._ _


	10. Cold Rage

Tom watched the interaction between Damon and Bill, he was curious as to what was going to happen since the teen seemed to really like the red head. Fenrir waited calmly, he knew deep inside that no one in the room was stupid enough to hurt his son even if he was interrupting everything. Bill's reaction to the whole situation made everyone realize the man had a strong understanding of the teen's slightly twisted but naïve mind.

"I need you to do as I ask," Bill said calmly before nudging Damon's head some with his own head, "It's a game, remember hide and seek?" getting a nod he smiled tiredly, "Well this is an adult version, I was found and what does that make me?"

"It?" Damon asked tilting his head, getting a slow shake of his head he frowned, "A loser – you're not a loser, you're my friend," it came out almost giggled before he gushed suddenly, "I have an Uncle! He can change into a really big puppy, he spies on me for the snow man, he promised not to spy on anyone but me while here."

As if knowing Damon was talking about him a large grim like dog, Sirius, came through the door his nose to the floor searching for someone. Spotting Bill sitting with Damon he ran over and turned human, "Hey Bill get captured?" getting a nod he blinked down at Damon, "Hey kiddo…do you know Bill?" getting a nod he blinked before shrugging and turning to Fenrir, "Don't send Damon to Hogwarts, Dumbledore is trying to figure out information and is willing to use the kid to do so, if it's brought up again I'll let you know."

"Aha I was right," Fenrir said before blinking at Sirius in confusion, "How did you get here this time?"

"Damon gave me a port key, supposed to take me to him but I ended up in the garden," Sirius said before glancing at the teenager and Bill, "Kiddo maybe you should come with me while Bill plays big people games?"

Bill watched as the teen got up and moved to hug Sirius happily and the man he admired lead the teen he loved as a brother away. Once they were gone he looked at Fenrir, "What the hell was Sirius doing here?" he expected an answer from the werewolf.

However, Tom beat him to the answer, "Damon has decided he wanted to know his Uncle, and seems to enjoy bringing him around…" but he paused and looked at the door before asking the group in general, "Did he say Damon gave him a portkey?" getting nods he asked, "Where the hell did he get a portkey?"

"Don't you know?" Bill asked blinking at him, getting a shake of the head he sighed, "Damn brat leave me to explain your mess," he muttered before saying in a calm voice, "Damon has made port keys before, so I am assuming when Sirius was here last one was made from an item, most likely belonging to the owner of the wards."

"Where did he learn to make port keys?" Bellatrix asked sitting next to Bill.

"I taught him," Bill murmured cheeks turning pink as he admitted to teaching the teen how to make illegal port keys.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked poking him some.

"He asked me to," Bill answered looking away cheeks flushing more, when he saw Sirius in dog form come in and nudge the kitten onto his back his face dropped before he snapped out, "Sirius don't leave him alone! That kid can get into trouble if not properly supervised!" getting a puppy dog look he glared at him, "Go back to the kid!"  
"Rowrrlll," Sirius let out a weird little noise before backing out of the room.

"Someone untie him," Tom ordered, when the redhead was untied he said calmly, "You are simply too dangerous to be allowed to wander free, so if you want to stay alive and spend time with Damon then you will swear on your magic and life bad bind yourself to either myself, Bellatrix or Fenrir then I will allow you to live."

Everyone thought they would see relief on the man's face but he actually looked frightened, Fenrir was confused it was the first time Bill showed actual fear during the whole ordeal, "My Lord perhaps we should give him some time to think about his choices," getting a nod he retired Bill's wrists and took him down to the dungeons.

At dinner that night Sirius was gone again but Damon was sitting between his Father and Aunt Bellatrix, eating cake and listening to Tom talk about Bill. When he was informed that Bill was to either die or be bound to someone they saw the sharp intelligence and cold fury in those eyes that Bellatrix had only seen once before when she kicked his kitten, "You said what to him?" his voice was cold and he did not seem to be the bouncing ball of fun loving energy he normally was.

"I am willing to let him live but he is dangerous with all the knowledge he knows and all the skills he have, so he will either die or be bound magically to either myself, your father or your aunt," Tom said almost drowning in the intensity of those eyes, the golden swirl in those green eyes was becoming more pronounced as the teen got angry.

Damon stood up the cold fury bouncing around the room and he walked to the door before saying, "My Father did not take your brand, do you know why?" he did not bother looking back as he asked the question.

"He is too proud to be branded, werewolves are very loyal," Tom said wondering what point the teen was trying to make.

"If you had somehow gotten that mark on him he would have been broken, his pride shattered and his will snapped," Damon said before looking over his shoulder, "Bill left England for Egypt not for his job, but so he was not bound to the Light side of this silly war through his family," and he walked out of the room the doors slamming behind him without him having to touch them.


End file.
